fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom Warriors (Orchilias Studios)
This project is the version under development by Orchilias Studios. If you're looking for the Billy-Luigi version, go here, and for the DarkKingdomHearts version, go here. (A lot of people have already done this concept, haven't they? Oh well.) Mushroom Kingdom Warriors is a hack-and-slash title based off of Koei Techmo's Dynasty Warriors. It is the second collaboration between Nintendo, Koei Techmo, Team Ninja, and Omega Force, as a follow-up to the incredibly successful Hyrule Warriors. 3rd party developer Orchilias Studios was brought in on this project as well. Gameplay Modes *'Story Mode:' Play through the events of the hero's quest! The main story of the game. *'Free Mode:' Play through battles you have already completed with any character, or create your own scenario! *'Adventure Mode:' Additional challenges and new treasures await you in Adventure Mode! Unlock new items and warriors through this campaign! *'Gallery:' Take a look at everything you've unlocked! *'Luma Shop:' Upgrade your heroes, and buy other things here! *'Online Mode:' Bring your army against other commanders across the globe! Gameplay Mechanics Mushroom Kingdom Warriors plays very similar to Hyrule Warriors, being based off of it. Most of the controls have stayed the same, and the original mechanics have been used in force. However, the game is very aesthetically different, and is far more bright and cheery to coincide with the Mario series' original premise. It also continues the 3 variations to a weapon trend. For example, Luigi's Vacuum has 3 variations: the Poltergust 3000, the Poltergust 3001 (The model E. Gadd uses during Superstar Saga), and the Poltergust 5000. Coins can be collected in the different game modes to use at the Luma Shop. They can be used with different materials you find to create badges, which are upgrades for your heroes, buy new weapons, or move abilities from one weapon to another. Unlike Hyrule Warriors, this game has a "Create Your Own Scenario" function, with two different types. Simple type is for new players or players just looking for a fun game. It allows you to pick your troops and your map and head straight into battle. Complex mode is for people looking to make a more complex scenario, and is recommended for advanced players. Scripting of characters and events, and a more complex interface. Your custom levels can be submitted online, or saved for later use. Playable Characters The warriors in this game are from all different Mario mediums, with some from the main series, and others from the spin-off games. (*=Unlocked by playing through Story mode; **=Unlocked by playing through Adventure mode; ***=DLC; ****=Pre-Order Bonus.) Army Troops Your armies in this game consist of 3 different types of troops: Basic, Captain, and Commander. (Commanders are the playable warriors.) Basic Troops Basic troops appear by the hundreds and thousands to attack. Their strength comes in numbers, and they usually fail at complex or solo tasks. Captains Captains are very similar to Commanders. They usually are around large groups of Basic Troops, are better at specialized tasks, and are far stronger than the basic troops. However, there are only a few on the field at any time, possibly more in Adventure mode missions. Story Mode & Locations Story Mode Story Mode for Mushroom Kingdom Warriors is composed of 25 chapters, and involves most of the playable characters. Story mode itself can be found here. Levels MKW has several different levels to battle on. They are as follows: Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games